Nick Diaz vs. Frank Shamrock
The fight was Nick Diaz's Strikeforce debut. Frank Shamrock allegedly came into the bout with a rib injury sustained in training. The fight was the last fight in Shamrock's career. The Fight The first round began. Shamrock landed an inside leg kick. Diaz replied and again. Diaz had his hands low, testing the range by putting his hands out. Shamrock missed a high kick. Shamrock landed a leg kick and an inside leg kick. Diaz was talking. Shamrock landed a good right hand and smiled. Shamrock landed a right hand. Diaz got the takedown by catching a body kick and got the guard and postured up over him still talking. Shamrock tried to stand, Diaz kept him down. Diaz passed to half-guard. Diaz landed some body shots. Diaz passed quickly to side control. I hate how the Strikeforce commentators try to be special. 'Inside cup kick' and 'cross side position'. Just shut the fuck up. Diaz was isolating an arm, possibly looking for a kimura. That arm that was shattered by Cung Le. Diaz looked for it and Shamrock reversed and landed good shots in under until Diaz managed to stand. Shamrock landed an inside leg kick that nearly swept Diaz's leg. Shamrock landed an inside leg kick. Diaz landed a good right hand. Shamrock landed a good left. Diaz was talking. Diaz missed a headkick. Shamrock landed a body kick. Diaz landed an inside leg kick. Shamrock landed a combo to the body. Diaz kept telling Shamrock to bring it. Shamrock landed a right to the chin. Diaz landed a leg kick. Shamrock landed a body kick. Diaz landed a leg kick. Shamrock landed an inside leg kick and tripped and landed on his back, Diaz leapt on top quickly into side control. Diaz passed to mount. Shamrock was trying to walk up the cage. Good cage presence. Diaz was pounding away, most of them being blocked by Frank Shamrock. Shamrock managed to stand and shoved Diaz away as the first round ended. Shamrock's nose was a bit bloody in the corner. The second round began. Diaz landed a leg kick. Diaz landed a good right hook short inside. Diaz was still talking shit loudly. Diaz landed another short right hook. Shamrock landed a straight right to the body. The crowd chanted 'Diaz'. Shamrock landed a leg kick. Shamrock landed another body shot. Diaz landed a really good right hook short and then a body shot that hurt Shamrock and Shamrock got on his bicycle and backed off. Diaz landed that short right hook again and another a moment later to the chin. Shamrock landed a big looping right hand. Shamrock's nose was really bleeding. Diaz was landing a consistent jab and then a combination. Diaz landed a good uppercut and that jab again. Another jab a moment later, and a left hand, and a body kick. Shamrock landed a left hand, he was breathing very hard. Diaz landed a straight left and a right hook, he had Shamrock backed to the fence, a headkick and an inside leg kick. Diaz kept putting his chin out there, tuanting Shamrock, a pair of right hooks landed. Diaz landed another right hook and a jab and a combination, uppercut, a big elbow and another and a right hook, Shamrock was bleeding bad, a big left hook and another one to those hurt ribs and Shamrock was down and Diaz was pounding away to the face and body repeatedly, continually landing that right hand downwards and some lefts and the referee stopped it and Diaz helped Shamrock up and raised his hand.